Previous experiments have demonstrated that the ability to judge distance over textured fields improves with age. The changes in stimulus processing mechanisms which underlie this improvement have not been investigated. The objectives of the proposed research are to determine the effective information for space perception in children and the changes in information utilization which occur in development. In the first set of experiments, children and adults will judge distance when texture gradient information is manipulated. In the second set, judgments of slant will be made. Since slant is specified by gradient information, it provides a converging operation for the assessment of information pickup. Slant perception has not been investigated in children. Therefore, the research will provide further information about the nature of perceptual development and the use of stimulus redundancy in space perception.